The Mystery Of High School
by zs-Adun
Summary: When two rival schools are forced to join together tensions build fast. If thats not enough an evil plot to destroy the hero of our story quickly unfolds. As he searches for both love and a way to unite the school, life is just starting to get tough.


With the suns morning light beaming on his face. It was time to wake up. Much to his dismay. Preperation for the days competition was at hand. Unlike others, this one had significant meaning. Win or lose would decide which school would be forced to move. Being the designated fighter of Fenton High. Fighting his former home town of Seneca Falls wasnt the most thrilling thing he had in mind. With friends on both sides. He has a duty to fight for his new home. Even at the cost of harming some of his relationships. Not like any true damege would be done. The two schools where designated by the Earth Special Forces to join together. Both being academys of fighting. The victor school would decide the name of the school after alignment. With the task set firmly in mind. Rolling iut of bed with his medium length dark brown hair. Travis had no intentions of lossing.

Rising from the comfort of his bed slugishly. He began to slowly dress himself. Throwing on a set of blue jeans and a white sweater, He also tossed over this a black quicksilver shirt for stylish reasons. Grabing his blue backpack. He was in a struggle to decide which fighting uniform to wear. With the option of a black top with orange sweat pants. Or a reverse of this choice. He came to the decision of and orange shirt with black sweat pants. Tossing them into his bag and zipping it. He tossed on his blue fighting boots. Not wishing to carry a set of shoes in his bag for comfort reasons. One set was good for the day. With the dressing complete. The 5'11 brown eyed saiyan left his dorm.

"TRAVIS!!" shouting a lightish brown haird girl. Standing about 5'6 she rushed down the hall towards he friend. "Hey" is all he said back as she got closser to him she leaped at him when she reached a few feet away. Opening his arms. Catching the girl in mid air. She began to embrace him into a warm hug. "Whats up Jess" greeting his close friend. Coming back with a response, "Just checking to see how ur handling today. Ya kno its gotta be hard taking on the intire town you grew up in. Ya kno you dont have to fight this one if you dont want. We can always place Steve in the arena instead" as she wrapped her hands around Travis neck. "It's fine. Our school will have a much better chance if I fight. Steve really isnt that strong. James would chew him up and spit him out. Plus Im not a Blue Devil anymore. Im a Tiger and im going to represent my home. It will be tough fighting my old friends but ill manage" smilied Travis as he pealed Jessicas grip from himself. "Steve beat you up, so whats the best choice now" Joked Jessica. "That fight was broken up by the schools energy restraining devices way before I even powerd up. Plus I wasnt even expecting him. He had his power lvl surpressed right up untill he threw in those cheap shots. Which if I do say so should have knocked anyone unsuspecting out if they had any real power in them. They didnt though and i was left standing unharm preparing to fight back. If I cheap shotted him like that I would have annihilated him." Travis went on an angry defensive. "Chill Travis. Im only joking, Ive seen you in action and know what your capable of. So Im guessing James is Mynderse strongest fighter right?" Jessica asked. "There strongest competitor, its possible hes the toughest now. He does train long and hard. Before I left though Fiona was by far stronger then him. She doesnt like to fight though so she stays out of the competitions." Travis spoke with a hint of sadness coming up at the voice of Fionas name. Noticing this Jessica began to gain a trace of jelousy. "You sure to talk about her alot. Are you scared she might be stronger then even you? Hahahah I bet she could kick your ass" Jess put trying to sound hasty about it. "Nah we've had our squables and I put her in her place everytime" smirked the cocky saiyan as he recured past events. "Whatever" humped the angerd girl as the two just walked side by side.

"Hey jerk!!" a high pitched voice came from down the hall of Jessica and Travis. A 5'1 girl with mid spine length brown hair ran up to the two. Wacking Travis in the back of his head as she reached him. Angerd Travis responded,"What the hell was that for Waggles" "The bus is waiting and Im not about to jump schools due to a forfeit cause your late. YOU HEAR ME!! I WILL NOT MOVE BECAUSE OF YOU!! Plus if you win I'll let you take me out on a date" shifting the tone of her voice countless times. She crossed her arms and stuck her chin up high and mightily. "Look here you hussy. Travis is going to win but he doesnt need any of your help" With a tone of haste Jessica stepped into Waggles face. Both sending death glares at eachother in a situation that was about to turn ciolent. "Ladys ladys relax Im going now just chill. Lead the way Waggles like you said were wasting time" Travis jumping in the middle trying to defuse the possible bomb. Waggles smiled and linked her arm with his. Yanking him to follow her. Jessica angerd by this followed along shouting random obscuritys at her rival.

The bus pulling up to the Bills stadium came to a sudden stop. Unloading all of Fentons holders. A band began to play as it lead the way for the spectators. Travis sitting in the back of the bus with his two friends. Was last to hop off remaining quiet and out of sight. He was attempting to get himself in The Zone. Not following the crowd, Travis took the back route heading to his locker room. With his two lady friends behind he began clossing in on his destination. Only to find two figures standing in their way. The female one yanking Travis instantly out of his trance. Pulling all of his attention into the swirls of her green eyes. Standing 5'0 with a shoulder cute dirty blonde hair style. Not obesse but not skinny either. She stood with a slight pudge. Nowhere near the level of beauty as his two friends behind him. Still her eyes attracted his like opposite pulls of a magnet. She too was in a trance greeting Travis eyes with dimple smile. Not even noticing the person next to her, Travis continued to stare happily wide eye full of shock into his old friends eyes. Only to get pulled out of the trance by the muffle of a 6'2 light blonde haired boy standing next to the girl who so abrutley stolen Travis attention. Turning his eyes to meet his. "Hey James, Fiona it's been awhile. Wish we werent meeting under these terms though" Smiling as he looked into his taller friends eyes. "Hey bud its ok, neither of us asked for this. Its the ESF they think it would best for the future if the two unique schools joined together. They believe it will bring out the best in all potential fighters. Neither of us back out of a fight, I would have been dissappointed if you did. But here we are face 2 face. Just to warn you though dont expect me to hold back" Holding his hand out with a warm smile at hand. James, Travis bestfriend and rival greeted him. "Wouldnt have it any other way" is all Travis replied. Grasping James hand in his. "I'll see you in the ring" leaving Travis and Fiona together for the moment. "Waggles, Jess can you give us a minute, I'll meet you two in my locker room. The two sent Fiona a dirty look before they trotted off. "Hey kid howve you been" Travis speaking softly with the smile a little kid has on christmas day. "Im great how bout yourself" responding with an ear to ear smile. Changing the tone of his voice to a sader one "So how have you and James been?" Travis let out slowly. "Never been better" Fiona rushed out in a slightly distraught tone. "I see. Well he's a great guy and he'd do anything for""15 MINUTES UNTILL THE MATCH STARTS. FIGHTERS REPORT TO YOUR STARTING ZONE" The speaker came out interrupting Travis. "Well thats my cure, either way will be able to hang out again if your up for it" Travis bringing his side to a close. Hesitant for a moment Fiona slowly spoke "Sure will speak again" not to sure of her own answer. With this the two seperated, walking in opposite directions from eachother.

With his orange Tiger uniform on, and black sweat pants. He rose to his feet smilingat his two friends. "Wish me luck you two" Sharing his feelings of distress in the most calm collected way. "You wont need it but will give it anyways. Good luck" Jessica let out trying to cheer her friend up. "Will be cheering you on from the stands, but please save us and win" Waggles saying as she bowed her head in fear of Travis lossing. "Dont worry I will" with that said Travis turned his direction to the door. Walking threw it as the girls took another way out. Travis found himself iat the beginning of a long black tunnel with a bright light at the end of it. As he got closser an erruption of cheers continuously grew. Untill he reached the end where he found himself entering a jam packed full Buffalo Bills stadium. "And here he is ladys and gentlemen. Fentonians and Myndersians. Tigers and Blue Devils. Travis MacFarlane representing the side of Fenton. Meeting his opponent James Lee in the center of the stadium" The announcer spart out threw the loud speaker. Travis only smiled and waverd as he walked to the center of the arena. Coming up to his friend James who stood crossed armed with a blue shirt and white sweats. "Allways showing up late" James kidded. "You know me Im a last minute kind of guy" Travis laughed. The two only smiled as they began to stare eachother down. The crowed went silent for a few moments waiting for the bell to ring. Aminute went by with nothing happening. Then suddenly "DING!!"


End file.
